Nightmare
by FallenAngel92
Summary: It was only a dream, right? Not a memory! Rated M for citrus!


**Bad Dream  
Summary: It was only a dream, right? Not a memory! Rated M for citrus!**

**Hope you enjoy this; I really wanted to write a one-shot for these two.**

* * *

_He was __**not**__ here. He was __**not**__ in her apartment. She was __**not**__ in the same room as a dangerous criminal. And he was __**sure as hell not**__ wearing muddy boots on her clean carpet!_

_Sakura blinked, this was not the time to be worrying over her carpet! Sakura feathered her wet hair back and steadily filled her right hand with chakra. Her heart was beating hard, with enjoyment and fear._

_"Sakura"_

_Sakura stopped and growled, "Don't say it like you know me!" she moved into her fighting stance._

_"Hn."_

_Sakura shook her head, this was not happening, not tonight. "Why are you here?" before he could reply Sakura cut him off, "Get out of my house!!"_

_"Is it so wrong to want to see my old comrade?" he questioned her, taking a step forward._

_"You are dead to me and Naruto!!" Sakura snarled, "I hate you, Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke smirked, "'I've succeeded then, I've severed our bonds."_

_"Damn Right!" hissed Sakura, "Now get the fuck out of my house!"_

_Sasuke clicked his tongue, "Cursing is a bad habit, Sakura."_

_"Yea and trying to kill us isn't?" spat Sakura. She took off her boots, her eyes never leaving him._

_"…How is Naruto?" asked Sasuke, after Sakura stood back up._

_Sakura shot him a dirty look, "If you're here to finish what you started, forget it" snapped Sakura, "Because I'll kill you here and now."_

_"Kill me?!" laughed Sasuke, he threw his head back._

_"I'm not the weak little girl anymore!" shouted Sakura._

_Sasuke moved his head slowly down to where she could see his face again. Sakura gasped, his Sharigan was activated. _

"_You can't kill me" replied Sasuke, "That weak little girl is still in there…" he paused, "…and she still loves me." He quietly added._

"_Love you!?" incredulously asked Sakura, "How can I love you when I know you'll never love me back?" Sakura's eyes grew hard, "I grew up!" she answered._

"_You married Naruto?" harshly asked Sasuke._

_Sakura flushed, "No! He's married to Hinata!"_

_Sasuke took another step forward, "Neji's cousin?" Sasuke smirked, "When did he notice?"_

"_Three years ago" answered Sakura._

"_And Neji? What become of him?" he asked, mildly interested._

_Sakura gave him an uneasy look, "He was named Leader of the Hyugas, a few months' back. He married Tenten a year ago and she's pregnant with twins…Hinata also outlawed the seal."_

_Sakura stepped back, into her door, "Stop interrogating me. Go ask them yourself."_

"_Hn." Sasuke pulled his katana from his purple rope and tossed it on the couch. He undid the rope around his waist, letting his shirt fall completely open._

"_What are you doing?" hissed Sakura. She was now scared to death. But a true kunoichi never showed emotions when facing an enemy._

"_Getting ready" answered Sasuke, he deactivated his Sharigan._

"_For what?!" screeched Sakura. Sasuke smirked and clapped his hands twice. The only light in the room shut off. Sakura bit her lip as her eyes adjusted to the darkness._

"_No…not like this…Sasuke-kun" pleaded Sakura._

_Sasuke put his hands on both sides of her head and Sakura looked up to his towering form. Sasuke dipped his head and pressed his lips to Sakura's forehead. Sakura gasped and shook her head, ripping his lips from her head._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Say it again." He ordered._

"_Say what?" softly asked Sakura, she pressed her self harder against the door, trying to put distance between them. Sasuke growled and pressed his body into hers, Sakura whimpered._

_Sakura hissed after she felt a sting on her cheek, she reached up and touched the spot where it hurt. She pulled her fingers back and saw her blood staining them._

"_You…cut me" accused Sakura, she looked for a weapon. In Sasuke's left hand, he held a kunai. Its tip was red._

_Sasuke licked the tip, tasting her blood. Sakura watched in disgust._

"_Say it." He ordered again._

"_Never!" snarled Sakura._

_Sasuke pressed the kunai to her upper arm, "Your blood is sweet like sugar." He pressed the kunai harder. Sakura tried to stifle a scream. Sasuke licked the weapon again, coating his lips with her blood. "Want some?" he asked._

_Sakura shook her head. Sasuke dipped his head again, but Sakura shook her head wildly. With his right hand he held her still, and covered her lips with his. Sakura gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to make her taster her own blood. Sakura's eyes' widened, and she bit his tongue. Sasuke pulled back and smirked. He kissed her again, making sure she tasted **his** blood this time._

_Sakura spat on him, spraying blood on his face. Sasuke stabbed her in the stomach with the kunai, and let her sink the floor. __Her hands glowed green while she held them over her stomach, the jutsu quickly repaired at the damage. Sakura shakily stood and faced Sasuke._

_He was staring at her, "I can make this very painful, or you can submit to me." He stated, "I will have you tonight."_

"_Why now?!" angrily asked Sakura, "Why couldn't you take me while I still loved you!?"_

"_Because Itachi was not dead" answered Sasuke, "And you still love me."_

"_You don't know the pain and hurt I went through when you left!" replied Sakura, "How can I still love you after that?"_

_Sasuke shrugged off his shirt and held his hand out to her, Sakura shook her head no. Sasuke frowned, "Why do you deny it? You need me, you love me. And I…"_

_Sakura frowned, "You what?"_

_Sasuke grabbed her injured arm and pulled her to him. Sakura gasped as Sasuke crushed her body to his._

"_I need this…" he said quietly. He captured her lips in a third kiss. But it was different this time, he was…gentle, not demanding._

_Sakura moved her lips against his, finally responding. Sasuke smirked on her lips and Sakura nipped at him._

"_You are a virgin…" commented Sasuke as he led Sakura to her bedroom._

"_H-how did you know?!" stammered Sakura, "Wait…How do you know where my room is?"_

"_Just a guess…"half heartily replied Sasuke, he ignored her last question. Sasuke unzipped Sakura's jacket and closed the door._

Sakura jerked up in her bed, sweating like she was in the desert. Sakura looked at her shaking hands and mumbled, "It was only a dream, thank Kami…"

A pale arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Bad dream, koi?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and kissed him on the temple, "It was nothing serious."

Sakura yawned and snuggled up to him, "The neighbors complain of hearing someone moaning every night."

"Want to give them something to complain about?" he huskily whispered in her ear.

Sakura giggled as he trailed kisses on her naked torso, "I love you, Sasuke-kun…"

**

* * *

**

**Hate it? Love it?**

**Your opinions please! Just press the **_**Go**_** button at the bottom right corner!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
